Missing Lincoln
Missing Lincoln is an upcoming episode of Season 4 of The Loud House. Plot After an awkward video chat between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, they decide not to be friends anymore. Synopsis At Royal Woods Elementary, Lincoln is being teased about Ronnie Anne by some bullies in the cafeteria. So for the one millionth time, he points out that Ronnie Anne isn't his girlfriend. Clyde says that he has his support. Lincoln and Clyde call themselves "men" and move to another table, only to be followed by the bullies. At the Casagrande Apartment, Ronnie Anne is about to call Lincoln, and then Sergio comes into her room. Ronnie Anne tells him to get out. She then calls Lincoln. Lincoln responds, and Ronnie Anne asks how he's doing. They get into conversation, and about 30 minutes later, Lincoln's sisters come into the room to tell Ronnie Anne that he likes her. At first, Ronnie Anne doesn't believe them. But then Lynn shows Ronnie Anne footage on her phone of Lincoln talking in his sleep. Then, Ronnie Anne believes them. So Lincoln and Ronnie Anne decide not to be friends anymore. Lisa tells Lincoln that he's sorry that he just lost his girlfriend. And then, Lincoln gets so furious, he yells out that Ronnie Anne isn't his girlfriend, thus scaring some birds. Lincoln stays in his room and plays video games on his brand new SNAP concsole (which relives him of his stress). The next day at school, Lincoln tells Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, and Stella about the feud between him and Ronnie Anne. Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach are sorry, and Stella asks who Ronnie Anne is. Liam tells Stella that Ronnie Anne is a very good friend of Lincoln. Lincoln says that she WAS a very good friend of his, because their not friends anymore. At Great Lakes City Elementary School, Ronnie Anne is trying to find a replacement for Lincoln, with the help of Sid. Soon, they realize that they're failing miserably. Back at Royal Woods Elementary, Rusty tells Lincoln that maybe this time, he can kiss the next girl that he sees in the hallway. The next girl Lincoln sees is Girl Jordan, meaning he has to kiss her. Lincoln thinks he can't do it, but his friends start encouraging him, so Lincoln decides to do it. Girl Jordan is talking to her friends, and Lincoln comes up to her and kisses her in front of everyone. Lincoln actually feels good about doing it, but Girl Jordan tells him that he's disgusting. Lincoln's friends congratulate him for doing it. Back at Great Lakes City Elementary, Ronnie Anne realizes that she made a huge mistake, so she needs to apologize to Lincoln. Back at Royal Woods Elementary, Lincoln is being teased by the bullies about Girl Jordan. Lincoln tells the viewers that it's better than being teased about Ronnie Anne. At the Casagrande Apartment, Ronnie Anne tells Rosa that she needs a ride to Royal Woods. Rosa asks why, and Ronnie Anne says that she has a friend to apologize to. Rosa agrees to take her. Eventually, they arrive in Royal Woods. Ronnie Anne tells Rosa to take her to The Loud House, and that it's the place they had Thanksgiving at. Soon, they arrive. Ronnie Anne is greeted by Lynn Sr, and Ronnie Anne tells him that she's here to see Lincoln. Lynn Sr calls Lincoln, and Lincoln comes downstairs, wondering why Ronnie Anne is there. Ronnie Anne tells Lincoln that she's sorry for what she did, and hopes they can be friends again. Lincoln forgives her, and invites her inside to play video games. Lincoln's sisters also come in and he forgives them as well. That night, Lincoln tells the viewers that just because the person's a girl, that doesn't mean that you too are a couple. And you too can be just friends, like what happened with him and Ronnie Anne. Then, Lincoln's sisters arrive, and tell Lincoln that they found out he kissed Girl Jordan. Lincoln says dang it and the episode ends. Cast * Tex Hammond as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori/Girl Jordan * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Debi Derryberry as Lynn/Zach/Classmate #2 * Grey Griffin as Lola/Lana * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa/Liam * Andre Robinson as Clyde * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. * Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes * Haley Tju as Stella * Izabella Alvarez as Ronnie Anne * Leah Mei Gold as Sid * Sonia Manzano as Rosa * Carlos Alazraqui as Sergio * Joshua Rosh as Classmate #1 * Jadon Sand as Classmate #4 Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lily, Classmate #3, Artie, Chandler, Richie, and Trent have no lines in this episode.